


happenings

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: 13 people added to 'family' [11]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Dino, Asexual Character, Asexual Dino, Genderfluid Jeonghan, LGBTQ Character, Multi, rated for language, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: dino: “How did you die?"dino: ”We er....drowned in a bathtub."dino: ”All three of you?"dino: ”It was a big bathtub.”dino: imma send you funny pjo quotes because i can





	

**mama jin has added rap monster, s.coups, angel, joshua h, and jinyoung to the group chat**

**mama jin has named the group chat ‘parents’**  
****

**jinyoung:** who are these people  
****

**mama jin:** friends of jungkook’s

 **jinyoung:** okay

 **mama jin:** feel free to add any other ‘parents’ of groups

 **joshua h:** jun would probably be screaming right now

 **jinyoung:** who are you and who is jun

 **joshua h:** i’m jisoo/joshua and jun is my friend who is a really big fanboy of everything

 **jinyoung:** okay

 **jinyoung:** hello there

 **joshua h:** hi

 **joshua h:** also just fyi s.coups, angel and i are all dating

 **jinyoung:** polyamorous?

 **joshua h:** yes

 **jinyoung:** okay

 **jinyoung:** why did you make this chat anyway jin

 **mama jin:** bc we all know the struggles of parenting

 **joshua h:** yep

**jinyoung has set their own nickname to ‘mother jin’**

**mama jin:** what the frick  
****

**mother jin:** all of our names start with j

**joshua h has set their own nickname to ‘dad’**

**mama jin has set their own nickname to ‘mum’**  
****

**mother jin has set their own nickname to ‘got7’**  
****

**mum:** right then  
****

**dad:** well that works i guess

**mum has set their own nickname to ‘bts mum’**

**bts mum has set rap monster’s nickname to ‘bts dad’**  
****

**dad has set s.coups’s nickname to ‘papa’**  
****

**dad has set angel’s nickname to ‘mama’**  
****

**got7:** welcome to the parental group chat where we have changed nicknames a lot  
****

**dad:** yep

 **bts mum:** sounds about right

 **dad:** i have to go now bc the children are going shopping and need someone to drive them

 **bts mum:** okay

 **got7:** bye

* * *

11:25 am

**dino has added dicaprio, kookie and lil shit to the group chat**

**dino has changed the group name to ‘children’**

**dino:** i saw jisoo’s phone had a group chat called parents pls add any children you know  
****

**kookie has added child to ‘children’**

**kookie:** hey yugyeom  
****

**child:** why do i keep getting added to things

 **kookie:** because you are a child

 **child:** well it’s not a lie

**child has added what is my name to ‘children’**

**what is my name has changed their own nickname to ‘dabdab’**  
****

**child:** why  
****

**dabdab:** because

 **dino:** well then

 **dabdab:** who u

 **dino:** im chan

 **dabdab:** okay then

 **dino:** i have to go bc we are going shopping

 **dabdab:** bye

 **dino:** bye bye!

* * *

11:56 pm

**july:** yo we should go somewhere for a holiday 

**gr8:** where

 **slothwoo:** australia!!

 **skyscraper:** why australia

**sasskwan:** we could burn and die

**sunflower:** its australia day tomorrow

**slothwoo:** why do you know that

 **sasskwan:** im really not surprised he does

 **july:** but we should totally go there

 **sasskwan:** some of us can’t go though because work

 **july:** some of us can go to australia!!

 **gr8:** ill go

 **slothwoo:** im the one that suggested it so ill go too

**skyscraper:** i have to keep my boyfriend in line so ill come as well

**sasskwan:** you have music lessons though??

**skyscraper:** i can make up for them if you give me a week beforehand

 **july:** well i only just had the idea so you have a lot of time

 **sasskwan:** where would you go

 **gr8:** whats the most popular place in australia

 **sunflower:** the great barrier reef

 **slothwoo:** ayers rock

 **july:** sydney opera house

 **gr8:** this’ll be a long trip

 **sasskwan:** yep

 **july:** where would we go first??

 **skyscraper:** northern territory

 **slothwoo:** why do you know the states of australia

 **sunflower:** i do as well

 **slothwoo:** im not even gonna question it

 **gr8:** yeah good idea

 **july:** okay then we gotta figure out who can come to australia

 **july:** i can

 **gr8:** me

 **slothwoo:** me

 **skyscraper:** me

**no homeo bromeo:** me

**sasskwan:** where’d you come from

 **no homeo bromeo:** the shops

 **sasskwan:** welcome back

 **no homeo bromeo:** i bought a waluigi amiibo

 **sasskwan:** i am no longer your friend

 **child:** i tried to stop him

 **no homeo bromeo:** you really didnt

 **child:** tru

 **sasskwan:** chan i trusted you

 **child:** whoops

 **july:** chan why would you do this to us

 **child:** <3 you all

 **gr8:** you’ve betrayed us

 **sunflower:** why

 **skyscraper:** chan why

 **child:** hansol can you maybe save me here

**no homeo bromeo has changed their nickname to ‘fuk u’**

**child:** wow thanks mate  
****

**fuk u:** youre welcome

 **child:** im outta here bc i gotta read books

 **fuk u:** oh yeah the books that have been out for a while

 **child:** ive never owned them i want to read them again

 **july:** what’d you buy?

 **child:** the percy jackson series

 **gr8:** oh I've read those

 **child:** i have as well

 **child:** but nostalgia calls

 **gr8:** have fun

* * *

1:42 pm

 **im ur dad now:** hey has anyone seen hoshi or jihoon today??

 **angel:** hoshi got breakfast and a drink but thats about it

 **im ur dad now:** has anyone seen jihoon??

 **jisoo christ:** i don’t think he’s come out of the studio

 **im ur dad now:** should we check on him?

 **angel:** no ones been inside hoshi and jihoon’s bedroom since the hoshi left the chat

 **jisoo christ:** i think hoshi’s been looking after jihoon though because i did see him get two drinks and go up to jihoon’s studio

 **im ur dad now:** well at least jihoon has a drink but i dont think he’s had food

 **jisoo christ:** i don’t think he has

 **angel:** imma go check to see if he’s okay

 **im ur dad now:** okay

 **jisoo christ:** good luck

* * *

1:57 pm

**angel:** he is not replying

**angel:** but he gave me a letter and a note that said ‘give this to sy’

 **angel:** im guessing its hoshi

 **im ur dad now:** probably

 **angel:** imma give it to him

* * *

2:34 pm

 **dino:** hey jihoon are you okay?

 **dino:** we’re all worried about you and hoshi

 **dino:** i can see you reading these but its okay

 **dino:** you don’t have to reply

 **dino:** just wanted to say that we’re worried about you

 **dino:** make sure you eat and drink something

 **dino:** you can talk to me if you want to

——————————

2:53 pm

 **dino:** “How did you die?"

 **dino:** ”We er....drowned in a bathtub."

**dino:** ”All three of you?"

**dino:** ”It was a big bathtub.” 

**dino:** imma send you funny pjo quotes because i can

* * *

3:14 pm

 **dino:** okay i mean luke is kinda an asshat but he is possessed by kronos

 **dino:** he’s also pure like this man needs to be protected

 

* * *

4:28 pm

**dino:** mingyu’s gonna make dinner

**dino:** do you want me to bring you something?

 **smol:** thanks

 **dino:** no problem

 **dino:** ill be there once mingyu finishes cooking

 **smol:** has soonyoung got the letter i gave jeonghan?

 **dino:** not sure

 **dino:** im pretty sure he got it though

 **smol:** make sure he’s okay?

 **dino:** on it

* * *

4:36 pm

 **dino:** hoshi you good?

 ***screAMING*:** yeah im good

**dino:** okay bc you’ve kinda been in the guest room all day

***screAMING*:** what?

 ***screAMING*:** oh its 4 in the afternoon

 **dino:** mingyu’s making food

 ***screAMING*:** okay i’ll be down soon

 **dino:** did you get jihoon’s letter?

 ***screAMING*:** yeah but i haven’t read it

 ***screAMING*:** how’d you know i had a letter?

 **dino:** jeonghan told me about it

 **dino:** see you at dinner

 ***screAMING*:** okay

* * *

5:58 pm

 **angel:** hey has anyone talked to jihoon or hoshi today

 **child:** yeah i have

 **angel:** they good?

 **child:** yep

 **angel:** that’s good

 **skyscraper:** yo dinners ready

 **child:** coming

* * *

9:20 pm

 **To:** kwonhosh@gmail.com

**From:** kwonhosh@gmail.com

**Subject:** to make sure i never lose it

 

I’m sorry I got annoyed and left the group chat

Life’s been stressful and I’m trying to calm down

Obviously I’m looking after myself, thanks for the water and food and stuff, it’s been…

Very helpful, for lack of a better phrase

Everyone’s apparently worried about me, I heard

You can tell them that I’m fine, yes?

Of course, make sure you’re looking after yourself as well. Jeonghan said you’d locked yourself in the guest room.

Unfortunately, you can’t lock yourself up. This isn’t a prison.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> happy late australia day for any aussie readers!
> 
> hint: if you look at the email soonyoung sent to himself (aka jihoon's letter) there's something there you can find


End file.
